talesofascorchedearthseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Part 7
The Finale Installment of the Scorched Earth Series. Plot Ryan gets out of the helicopter and calls out for Vash, but he's still in the helicopter. Ryan went toward the Qrell Bomb which was General Ripper's Qrell Tech. He took out the Qrell Key and saw that it was the same shape on the top of the Qrell Bomb. General Ripper than appears in front of Ryan. He points his gun and Ryan starts hiding the Key behind his back. General Ripper said we crashed onto Earth for a reason because the Qrell need to take over. He said he killed the Merodens just because they have the technology to deactivate the machine and the technology that made the machine. Ryan was surprised that Vash was the only Meroden left of his family nation. But then the Doctor was holding it during the war Lance and Ryan had in Part 1, what Ripper was saying was in the past which were flash backs. Ripper starts walking around in a circle, Ryan decided to walk around in a circle, because he was afraid of Ripper finding out about the Qrell Key he had behind his back. They stopped walking in a circle. Ryan decided to take out the Key, because he wanted to know what it was. General Ripper said where did you get that, something like that. Ryan found out that the Key deactivates the Qrell Bomb. He said that he can deactivate it. Ripper said no you can't, Ryan was confused of what he was saying. He said your friend was on his way to the Central Tower while we were talking, Ryan was surprised and forgot all about the incident during Part 6 in the helicopter/aircraft battle. He saw the aircraft pass the Central Tower's window and when the moment he turned his head to the left, he saw his best friend Lance the Qrell infected soldier. Ryan got smacked onto the ground and his sniper flew across the room. Vash recovered from the helicopter crash and ran for Ripper. Ripper began running through corridors of the Central Tower. Vash went after him, he was mad that he couldn't see Ripper at all. He threw a bomb but nothing happened. He began walking through more hallways and suddenly he could see, but something shocked him. There was blood and dead bodies everywhere. There were Vash's family nation: The Merodens. They were all dead, hanging or dead on the floor or handcuffed and other stuff. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw Ripper's shadow and got shot in the waist. When Vash attempted to shot him again, he got shot again in the waist. Vash said: "May you go to hell Ripper!" Ripper said that Vash's father would have said that to him. Ripper began raising the gun and shot, but instead he ran out of bullets. Vash was surprised that it was his moment for revenge. Vash injuredly got his gun and began raising it. Ripper quickly reloaded and pointed it at Vash, but Vash shot him multiple times. Vash slowly got up and saw Ripper's organs of him being Qrell. Ripper said i always wanted to die, KILL ME! Vash swore at him that he will die slow, he stepped on Ripper's chest and began walking way. Lance and Ryan were still fighting until they ran out of bullets. Ryan saw a rifle on a Qrell's body and Lance saw a pistil on a Qrell's body. Both of them were thinking of who ever gets a gun first, wins. Both of them started running, at the same time they got their guns, but Ryan got his first. He shot one bullet but it didn't hit Lance. Hesitant to fire a second shot at his best friend, Lance took advantage of the situation and shot Ryan's helmet, to see how strong his helmet truly was, and to kill him. The helmet cracked open, and Ryan fell on the floor, but he was still alive which surprised Lance. Lance was surprised that Ryan was still alive, he decided to get a big shotgun and decided that he will kill Ryan with it to ensure his death. however, in order to do so, he had to ditch his previous firearm, the pistol, and so he dropped it on the floor, with ammo still inside. Lance was mentioning that it was such a shame that they are taking over human property on Earth. Which meant why would the Qrell take human property? Lance prepared to pull the trigger of the shotgun, but Vash stepped out of the corridor and entered the room. Lance sensed that someone came, he said that's your little friend. Vash began hiding behind a pillar taking cover. Lance just kept on shotting the pillar. He said come on fight me. Ryan began crawling toward the pistil Lance used previously. Vash began shooting toward Lance, but Lance shot him on the arm with the shotgun. Vash fell on the floor and when Lance was about to kill Vash, Ryan shot Lance through his chest. Then Ryan took the Qrell Key and deactivated the Qrell Bomb. Lance suddenly saw the White Spider Qrell's bloody legs on the pillar, he noticed that he was Qrell. Lance became human and said: "I'm sorry Ryan!" and he kneeled down and fell to the ground dead. Ryan began crying and he said that he was also sorry about Lance. Ryan began feeling sad that his friend Lance had to die. Ryan came toward Vash and told him if he was fine, Vash said that he will make it. Suddenly a line of Qrell came into the Tower. But then he lowered their guns. Ryan dropped the pistil and told them that you can take the Qrell Machine. The Qrell took the machine in their aircrafts and they began going back to their home planet or somewhere beyond that. Colonel Anderson couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was surprised that the Qrell are leaving. Ryan and Vash walk toward the broken rectanglar window of the Central Tower and began seeing the sun setting. Vash was curious if the Qrell will come back. Ryan replied with "why would they, what's left for them here?". Vash told him that they had "Enough Ryan", enough to start over (refering to how humanity can rebuild)." Critical Reception When the moment Part 7: The Finale installment of Scorched Earth Series came out, over 20 reviews got onto the video right at the first day of the release of Part 7. Also over 10 likes with no dislikes. Trivia *Part 7 is the longest part of all parts of the Scorched Earth Series. 14 mins and 30 seconds long. *Vash said: "Enough Ryan. Enough to start over." When Vash said enough to start over, it meant that humanity could once again rebuild from the ashes of the war and start anew. Viewers have also reviewed & commented on YouTube of Part 7 (Finale) that there should be a Scorched Earth 2 which means a (its a slim possiblity, its 1% possible for a Season 2 to be released) "Season 2". But 99% means that Sam Frederich (the animator/creator of the series) said that he was working on Scorched Earth for about a year, which means that there wouldn't be a Season 2. Still 1% possiblity for a Season 2 of Scorched Earth! But then, after a while Sam Frederich said that there will be no Season 2, no more prequels or sequels to Scorched Earth. See Also *Part 6